


Not brave enough

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Castiel was brave. Gabriel wasn't.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester (one-sided)
Kudos: 26





	Not brave enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not brave enough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/701311) by Ruquas. 



> Translation from one of my earlier works, originally posted on FanFiktion.de

Motionless, he stood in front of the bed where the young man slept. He really didn‘t want to wake him, he even had stopped breathing. It wasn‘t something he needed to do anyway. Just a habit.

Jealous, he looked to the other bed in the room. He was happy for his brother. He was happy that Castiel was happy. He just doubted that Dean was the best choice for his younger brother.

Careful not to wake Sam, he pushed a strand of hair out of Sam‘s face. Castiel… well, Castiel was brave. And he wasn‘t. Never been. Just because he was what he was didn‘t mean that he was _better_. He would never be able to confess his feelings to Sam.

„You could just tell him.“, Castiel said from the other bed, voice low to prevent Dean from waking up.

He shook his head

„No. He has his destination. And there it will end.“

They both knew this wasn‘t the reason. Maybe a small part of it, but not enough. Castiel sighed.

„Of course, Gabriel.“


End file.
